Twist of Fate
by 1Aryana
Summary: Artemis meets a thief and gets to know her better than he would have originally liked.  I can't think of a good summary. Read and review one for me if you can. This has OC and I suck at thinking of genres too.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings and Salutations! This is my first Artemis Fowl fic and I do hope you enjoy it! Yes, this has OC but I do love them so!**

* * *

><p>Diana ducked into an alley and squeezed her small form into a hole in one of the walls to hide from the five guys chasing her. She heard them come into the alley and ask where she had gone. Her breath hitched when one of them looked into the hole and grinned, telling the others he had found her. She tried to burrow farther into the hole but found that she couldn't. She clawed at them when they reached in to pull her out, earning a curse. They finally managed to grab onto her and pull her out, throwing her onto the ground. She scrambled to her feet and faced who she assumed was the leader of this attack, getting into a position she could fight from. He smirked sadistically.<p>

"Got you now bitch." They all lunged at her at once. She tried her best to fight back, hitting a few and scratching at faces, but at five against one, there was no way she was going to actually win. Especially after she had been running around all day. She finally did see an opportunity to break free from them and ran out of the alley, speeding down the street with them after her. She saw the rest of the gang and was about to take off in the other direction when she realized they were attacking someone else. One was a very large man that seemed to be trying to protect a smaller boy. She jumped into the midst of the fight as a few got around the big guy to attack the other. She kicked one in the head on her way over before the five behind her caught up, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back. She struggled free, but not before there was a sickening crack as her arm broke. She ignored the pain long enough to keep them at bay until the big guy pulled out a gun and shot one, making the rest scatter after slamming her into the ground. She stayed on the ground as the big guy made sure the smaller one was okay before turning to her. She kept her eyes closed even though she knew they were looking at her. They shot open when her arm was touched.

"Hey! That hurts!"

"So she can speak." She could hear the distaste in the sentence and glared at the boy.

"Apparently you can too, pity it's no use in a fight." she snapped back. He only raised a brow.

"Your name, if you have one." She sat up, making her head spin, but managed to keep up the glare.

"Of course I have a name. Although, I believe it is only polite to give your name when asking for another's. Well Useless Boy?" The boy turned to the big guy.

"Butler, we're leaving."

"Master Artemis, as she did just help you out, it would only be courteous to at least provide her with medical attention."

"Artemis? That's your name?" she smiled tiredly, "Nice to meet you. I'm Diana. So Artemis, what did you do to provoke the Antari Gang?"

"That is none of your concern. Butler, we have a flight to catch."

"Yes sir." They went to a nearby black car and began to get in, Diana watching them leave.

"Where are you headed?" Butler is the one that answered her.

"Back to Ireland."

"Oh! You're from Ireland? That explains a lot. Would you mind terribly if I hitched a ride with you? After all, I did just save you. You owe me." Artemis looked down his nose at her.

"I have no desire to help a common thief."

"Like you're any better. I've heard of you, the great Artemis Fowl. A genius and criminal mastermind. Has a large European butler that doubles as his bodyguard. Did I miss anything Captain Useless?"

"We're leaving." He got into the car and shut the door, Butler looked back at her once more before climbing in as well.

"You can't even pay for a hospital trip? You Gods damned ASSHOLE!" She glared as they drove off before tearing part of her shirt to tie around her major wounds and getting up, "Damn, I need to find a safer place to lie down before the gang comes to find me again." She grinned, "I've heard planes can be very comfortable." she looked around before climbing onto a rooftop and running after the car. By the time she got to the airport, she was limping and lightheaded. She snuck around and looked at the fence, seeing Artemis boarding a plane with Butler. She smiled and found the hole she made last time she was here and squeezed under before speeding over to the plane and sneaking on with the luggage, snagging a few bags of food first. She laid down, using the most expensive looking bag as a pillow. By the time they landed, her bleeding had stopped and she had finished off the food and was parched. She got out as soon as possible and went around to the front. She noticed Artemis got off last and looked over to the last remaining black car waiting there and went to stand by it, soon just leaning against it. She grinned when they froze to stare at her.

"You know, you never did get me any medical care. And I would prefer we go now, before I completely pass out." Her grin left and she closed her eyes, leaning more on the car. She cracked them open when Butler grabbed her.

"Get in the car. In the front." She attempted a nod before getting in and closing her eyes again. As soon as Butler got into the car she looked over at him.

"Did Artemis agree to this? Or are you acting on your own."

"He agreed. How did you get here?"

"I was on the same plane as you. Do you have water?" He shook his head and she closed her eyes again.

"I might throw up on you."

"I would rather you didn't." she smiled slightly.

"Sorry for the trouble I've caused. I'm really not usually that mean…"

"How bad are your injuries?"

"Terrible. I've lost quite a bit of blood, my arm is broken, I have bruises everywhere, and I think I might be bleeding again… Damn… it just stopped too…" She trailed off and Butler spared a glance at her to find her asleep. They arrived at the mansion and Butler opened Artemis' door for him to glare up at him.

"Why didn't you just drop her at the hospital."

"Sorry Artemis, but I know we can help her here too, and she did help you out." Artemis just walked into the mansion and Butler went to get Diana out of the car. He picked her up easily and looked back at the seat with a sigh. He'd have to remember to clean it later. He carried her into a guest bedroom and began to check her over, calling Juliet into the room to help him. The injuries were worse than he thought. By the time he had finished cleaning them all and wrapping them all up, it had been nearly three hours. He washed up quickly and made some tea for Artemis. When he got up there Artemis wouldn't even look at him.

"Well? How is she?" Butler looked up in surprise and Artemis turned to glare at him, "Or even better, how long will she have to stay here?"

"If everything goes smoothly, about two months."

"That long."

"Her arm is broken Artemis."

"I'm sure she can live somewhere else with a broken arm."

"We'll have to wait and see then. Her injuries were terrible. It's astonishing she could move." Butler left then and Artemis continued his current project.

Diana woke up late then next day and panicked, instantly shooting up only to flop back down in pain. Juliet came in a moment later, carrying a small tray. She set it down on the table and looked at her.

"How're you feeling?"

"Like shit. Who're you?"

"Juliet, I'm Butler's sister."

"Ah. Nice to meet you. What the hell happened?"

"Don't you remember?"

"I remember talking to Butler. I'm pretty sure I've been unconscious for the rest of the time. Is that for me?"

"Yeah." Juliet helped her sit up and gave her the tray, "Well, Butler and I patched you up. You're a total mess."

"Are or were?"

"Both. You want some painkillers?" she made a face.

"No. Where's Artemis? I want to talk to him."

"I don't think he wants to talk to you."

"Can you ask? Please Juliet?" She shrugged.

"All right, but I doubt it'll do much good."

"It's worth a shot. Thanks Juliet."

"Yeah, yeah. Finish eating and don't try to stand." Diana grinned.

"Now why would I do that?" Juliet left to go see Artemis, hoping Diana truly wouldn't try.

Juliet sighed when she came back into the room to find Diana on the floor. She picked her up easily and put her back on the bed with a scowl.

"I told you not to try and get up!"  
>"Which is prolly exactly why I did. Telling me not to do something is like telling someone not to think of the color red. What did you automatically think of?"<p>

"…Red."

"See?" Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just get some rest. Artemis won't come talk to you by the way."

"All right, maybe some other time." Juliet shut the door behind her and Diana flopped back down on the bed. A few minutes later and she declared herself officially bored and tried to get up again. She fell down again when Butler opened the door because she had been leaning on the handle.

"Damn it!"

"What are you doing?"

"Laying on the floor obviously."

"You know you weren't supposed to get up." She looked up and pouted.

"But I was bored. Besides, what else am I supposed to do?"

"Lay down, rest, and let your wounds heal?"

"Oh, that sounds like loads of fun. Do you guys have a gym?"

"Not one you're going to use. Come on." He picked her up and put her back on the bed.

"Fine, a pool maybe?"

"You're not going-"

"Why not? Swimming isn't really going to make it worse! Come on Butler!"

"No. Stay in bed. I will make you if necessary." She stuck her tongue out at him and he turned to leave.

"Hey Butler? How old is Artemis?"

"Eighteen, why?"

"Really? He doesn't quite look it. I have to say, I am honestly shocked." Butler shrugged.

"Do you need anything? Hungry?" She nodded.

"Yeah, any chance I could cook?"

"That would require you getting up, so no." She grinned.

"You could always carry me to the kitchen."

"Why do you want to?"

"Because I like to cook, and I never get the chance being a street rat." Butler shook his head.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with cherries?"

"I'm leaving now."

"Pretty please with cherries, whipped, cream, chocolate, or whatever the hell it is you like?" He shut the door behind him. She immediately got back up and left the room, leaning on the wall for support. By the time she had opened twenty doors, she was feeling a little lightheaded again. She opened one last one, saw a bed, and flopped onto it. A few moments later and Butler opened the door. He stared at her for a minute before speaking.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Laying down. What does it look like?"

"Okay, why are you in my room?"

"Couldn't find the kitchen."

"And?"

"I got tired and this was the last door I opened. Any chance you could just take me to the kitchen? Or to the pool?"

"I don't recall telling you there was a pool."

"It was implied in how you said I couldn't go."

"That's right. I said you couldn't." He picked her up and walked out of his room.

"Hey! You better not be taking me back to my room! I want to go to the kitchen!"

"You can't always get what you want."

"Says the guy working for a spoiled rich kid! I know that damn it! I live on the streets, remember? You think that was my choice? Asshole!"

"That wasn't what I meant. But you are still injured, and still need rest."

"I'll be fine. Kitchen please."

"I believe I said no."

"Put me down then."

"Again, no."

"HELP! RAPE!" Butler nearly dropped her in his shock. Juliet came running down the hall a moment later, stopping when she saw Butler glaring at Diana.

"Please don't tell me you just yelled rape at my brother."

"Then I won't."

"Why are you even out of your room?"

"I was looking for the kitchen."

"Juliet, take her back to her room." Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"No! I wanna go to the kitchen!" she whined.

"Stop acting like a little kid, even if you are one."

"Hey! I'm no kid!"

"How old are you then?"

"I'm almost eighteen! Assholes." She muttered the last part. Butler rubbed his temple.

"You need to take her back to her room and lock her in." Butler left and Juliet grabbed her before she could take off.

"Oh no you don't. Come on."

"Noooo!" She was nearly thrown back onto the bed before the door was shut and she heard the lock falling into place. She smirked and got back up, stretching her legs before looking around for possible exits. She opened the window only to find they were on the third floor, and as much as she would like to, she was sure her body would protest to that fall. She looked up and sighed. all the windows above her were shut, and probably locked. She shut the window again and pulled some lock picks from her hair before kneeling at the door and listening carefully. It took her less than a minute to pick the lock and head down the hall. She finally found some stairs and stared at them for a while, doing a quick body check to see if she could make it down. She finally decided against it and jumped onto the railing, sliding down happily. She landed roughly and looked around before going down another banister. She was now on the main floor. She headed off in what she hoped to be the direction of the kitchen. If not, well the pool would work too. She ended up in the gym and frowned, looking around to where the pool would be. After all, the pool and gym are normally near each other. She scowled after she had wandered around a bit more. Apparently there was nothing normal about this place. She kept walking until she ran into Butler again. She tried to run away, but he caught her arm.

"I will break your other arm if you try to run off. Now, how did you get here."

"Hallway, stairs, stairs, hallway, gym, here."

"You were locked in your room." He sounded exasperated.

"I picked the lock obviously."

"No one's ever been able to pick those locks before."

"Well they obviously never tried them out on me before. Can you let go of my arm now? That hurts." He let her go and sighed.

"Let me guess. You were trying to find the kitchen."

"Well, it was either that or the pool."

"Fine." He threw her over his shoulder and walked away.

"Hey! Where are you taking me now! I refuse to stay-"

"The kitchen. I'm getting sick of you wandering off."

"Really? You mean it?" She grinned and attempted to hug his back with her usable arm.

"Maybe we'll be able to keep an eye on you." When they finally got there, he plopped her into a chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"What?"

"Well? What were you going to make?"

"That depends on what I have to use. Hey, does Artemis like chocolate?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Is he just not a fan of sweets?"

"Are you going to tell me why?"

"Maybe."

"No, he's not extremely fond of them."

"Hmm… How about mint or lemon flavors? Would that work?"

"I want to know why."

"And I want to know if he likes mint or lemon." They glared at each other before Butler sighed.

"You don't give up, do you?" She smiled.

"Nope. If I did that, I'd have been dead long ago."

"Yes, he likes mint or lemon." She grinned.

"Great! Now, would you mind leaving? I'm going to cook something, and I want it to be a surprise. Don't worry, I won't destroy your kitchen." She looked up at him hopefully and he cautiously agreed, leaving the kitchen and going to see if Artemis needed anything. He hadn't even fully opened the door when the biting remark came.

"Why did you let her into the kitchen? As I recall, we were just going to help her by providing medical attention, not fulfilling her whims." Butler sighed as Artemis watched her on the screen.

"She wouldn't stay in her room."

"Then make her. Tie her to the bed if necessary."

"There's no harm in letting her cook something."

"If she is cooking something for me, it could very well be poisoned."

"I'm sure it will be fine. After all, you can watch and make sure of it." Artemis glared at him.

"That's not the point."

"It never is. Let her be Artemis." Butler left after that and Artemis turned back to the screen to see her smile at the camera and wave before covering it up. He glared at the now dark screen before cycling through the cameras that would show her, only to find all of them had been either covered up or disabled. He leaned back in the chair.

"It looks like she learned something being a thief. Good, I needed a new challenge." An hour later and Diana let Butler and Juliet back into the kitchen. If it wasn't for the three dozen cupcakes lining the counters, they would've wondered if she had done anything.

"Sorry. I wasted some of your food. I messed up the first two batches. Here, come try them and tell me what you think. And before you ask, no, they're not poisoned. I know you've been talking to Artemis and he has to be upset about the cameras." Juliet grinned.

"Why did you cover them?"

"I don't like being watched. Street rat, remember?" Juliet laughed and grabbed a cupcake, hesitating when Butler didn't.

"You can't really think they're poisoned!" Diana grabbed one at random and bit into it with a smile.

"Perfect. I was worried they wouldn't turn out quite right. It's been ages since I cooked anything, let alone cupcakes."

"Why did you make cupcakes? You kept asking if Artemis liked sweets, and you know he doesn't"

"Because he likes mint and lemon. And I made sure that the cupcakes weren't that sweet. Hence why I messed up the first two batches." Juliet instantly bit into one and grinned.

"It's good. Come on Butler, try one."

"If I didn't know better, I would think the two of you are ganging up on me." He grabbed a cupcake as they both grinned. He just rolled his eyes as he took a bite.

"Hey Juliet, can you show me to Artemis' room?"

"Why?"

"I was going to bring him a few."

"We could do that." Diana smiled.

"I don't doubt you, but I would like to. As I made some for him, I would like to be the one to bring some to him."

"Okay, let's go."

"Juliet, Master Artemis-"

"He'll be fine. Come on, this way." Diana smiled and grabbed a few of the cupcakes, putting them on a plate before following Juliet. Butler sighed and began to uncover the cameras.

"Artemis, she's going up there to see you." Artemis smirked at the screen before turning to face the door when Diana knocked. Juliet left as soon as Diana opened the door and slipped in.

"What do you want now?"

"So cold, and here I had brought you a treat."

"I don't want it." She set the plate down.

"Well it's there for when you do. She looked into the screens, "So you have cameras set up everywhere huh? Stalker-like much?"

"Get out."

"No. And before you get all pissed let me talk. I came up here so I could apologize. I wasn't trying to be that mean to you last time, but I wasn't quite myself. I was in pain and had been running from the Antari all day. I truly am sorry for my anger."

"Is that why you made these?" She grinned slightly.

"Maybe, but I did enjoy cooking regardless. You really should try one. They're not that sweet." Artemis turned away again.

"Perhaps. You should rest, tomorrow might be difficult for you." She smirked.

"And just why is that? Are you testing me while I'm still injured?"

"Of course. Now leave."

"I will as soon as you try a cupcake."

"You're in no position to be telling me what to do."

"Let me copy and paste that sentence back to you. Try one." He sighed and grabbed one.

"Fine." He bit into it, swallowed and looked at her, "Are you going to leave now?" She twitched.

"Did you like it?"

"It is acceptable." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. There are two more there for you, and more in the kitchen if you want some." She left and headed down the hall back to her room.

The next morning she sat up and looked around, noticing there were more cameras around her room. She smiled and waved.

"Do I get breakfast sent to me? I would hate to upset Butler and Juliet again by leaving the room." Artemis smirked at the screen as Butler shook his head.

"I'll guard the door now."

"Good." By the time Butler had gotten to her room, the door was all ready ajar and Artemis was calling him. She had all ready made it to the kitchen and had just finished picking the lock by the time Butler got there.

"Hey!" She grinned at him and shut the door. She grabbed a few of her cupcakes and stuffed them in a bag before the door got opened and Butler came in. She ducked under a table and slid under him before locking Butler in. She sped back to her room and locked herself back in, sitting on the bed and uncovering the cameras.

"Next time Artemis. You should leave me some food to start with. Now, did you want me to keep escaping the room? Is that my so-called test? I don't want to disappoint you after all…" She smirked and covered the cameras back up before peeking under the door. Butler was stationed there, so she went to the window only to find it was barred. She grinned and smashed the glass, squeezing herself out through the bars and climbing up. She broke another window to get in and sped down the hall. She stopped in front of Artemis' door and smiled before going in.

"I think these little tests are useless."

"Your window was barred."

"I could fit through."

"You can't be that small, and you have a broken arm."

"I'm a small person naturally and I hardly eat. I am also extremely flexible." Artemis nodded.

"Well, as it seems we have a thief in the Manor that is intent on harming me, Juliet and Butler are on full alert. I hope you can do everything you want to. They're on their way." She glared at him before smirking.

"And if I refuse to participate in these games of yours? After all, there seems to be nothing in them for me."

"Then you might not survive. I would be surprised if you were able to steal anything from here though. And I'm sure you're the type that likes to say you can, and I don't think you can." The door flew open and Butler came in just in time to see her crash through the window. As she fell she smiled and mouthed her sentence to them.

"You're on. Prepare to lose." She grabbed onto a ledge halfway down and pulled herself onto it before looking into the room to see Juliet.

"Damn." She dropped down again, flipping so she would land on her feet and looked around, paling.

"There are lasers in the yard?" She jumped to miss the first wave and smashed a camera in the process, "I hope that was expensive." She broke a few of the lasers and managed to get in through another window. She looked up to see Butler coming down the stairs with one of his guns pulled and jumped behind a statue to avoid the first shot. Butler had good aim and she had to duck her head to miss the shattered statue pieces. She rolled out of the way and went into the kitchen, grabbing a few knives and taking out the cameras. She pulled the knives out of the walls and tied them to herself, wrapping a few up and hiding them in her hair.

"He cheats. I don't even have my shoes right now. And I liked those boots damn it." She cursed as the doors opened and fled, tossing a knife in the general direction of the doors. She went through a side door and ended up in a smaller hallway. She looked around cautiously before making sure the door was barred the best it could be and hugging the wall as she made her way down the hall. She took out all the cameras, leaping on the walls to retrieve the knives once thrown. She was very careful to not step in the middle of the hall. Unfortunately, there were traps set at the edges as well. She ducked and rolled, but a hole opened in the floor and she couldn't get over it without being hit by the laser grid. She scratched at the walls to at least slow her fall until she finally fell into about a foot of water, her hand and broken arm pulsing in pain. She looked up in time to see the hole close up and cursed. She looked around in the near total darkness and froze when she heard a noise. Listening more closely, she figured it wasn't alive, but that didn't stop it from moving towards her. Suddenly poles flew up from the ground around her and her eyes widened as she tried to climb the slippery walls. She managed to grab onto a crack in the wall and hoist herself out of the water a second before it lit up from the electrical currents. She looked up at the wall in a panic when she felt her hand start to slip. Her feet scrambled to find a foothold, but to no luck. She fell back into the water in time to feel an aftershock as the poles began to recharge for a second current. She ran, dragging her hand against the wall to guide her.

"There are no bodies down here, not even of rats. Which means they must clean the place out. Which also means there has to be an exit." She jumped back onto the wall as another current lit the water. She glared at the ceiling as the current died and began to run again, soon reaching a dead-end. She looked around and sighed before climbing onto the wall again for the next current. They seemed to be coming sooner, but she didn't mind. She needed the light to look for an exit now. She carefully scrutinized the walls before the current died out and she dropped down again, shaking her head. She ran her fingers gently over the wall she had studied before climbing it. On the other wall, not too far down, she saw something that looked slightly out of place. As soon as the current died, she went over to it and grinned. There, barely noticeable even running her fingers slowly over it, was a door. She sighed in relief before climbing onto the wall again. As soon as that current passed, she swiftly picked the lock and opened the door, immediately punching Juliet in the face and dodging past her, running away as fast as she possibly could. She took out another camera and ran back to Artemis' room. Butler was waiting for her and she glared at him before ramming her small frame into him, twisting around to get on his back. She kicked him away, using his weight and twisting to her advantage to put him on the floor, if only for a few seconds. He had his gun out and was shooting by the time she could get in the door. As soon as the door closed she punched Artemis and tied him up, keeping a knife to his throat as Butler came back in. He froze at the sight before him. Artemis didn't move, not having planned for her to try and attack him directly, and she seemed almost desperate enough to kill him at the moment. Butler kept the gun pointed at her as he watched her every move. She did the same, tightening her hold on Artemis when he shifted.

"Let him go."

"Throw the gun away."

"I will kill you." She grinned sadistically.

"Go for it, but be prepared to lose your charge as well." Butler didn't doubt it, he knew those eyes. They kept watching each other for a few minutes before Artemis tried to speak, only to have the knife pressed harder to his throat, creating a small trickle of blood. He felt her hands shaking slightly and began to speak, quietly and slowly.

"Put the knife down Diana. Butler, put the gun away." Neither of them moved and Artemis narrowed his eyes, "Butler. Put the gun away."

"That would be unwise Artemis."

"Now Butler. Diana, you win, now let me go." Her hold tightened in response.

"Not until the gun is gone and he relaxes."

"He will kill you Diana."

"Do you honestly think that will stop me from slicing your throat?"

"You're no killer."

"You wouldn't know that. I'll do anything I have to."

"This isn't a way to save yourself."

"Neither is putting down the knife. At least this way, I won't be the only one losing." Her gaze never faltered as she spoke and she slightly twitched at every move Butler would make. Finally, Butler slowly put the gun away and raised his hands slightly. She didn't move for a moment before slowly pulling the knife away from Artemis' throat and cutting the ties. She jumped up and warily watched the both of them.

"I told you that you won. No one's going to attack you now. Although, you did fail to steal anything." She grinned and put the knife away, pulling something from her shirt.

"The knives don't count apparently, but I'm sure this does." She held up Artemis' watch with a smirk.

"When did you get that?"

"When Butler came in." She gave it back to him and sighed.

"So you're done with your sick games? I can sleep now?" She didn't give them a chance to answer as she passed out, falling onto the floor. They heard a soft 'crack' as she landed and slightly winced.

"She broke another bone." Butler nodded and carefully picked her up.

"You shouldn't have done all of this Artemis." He turned and left. Artemis looked at the door before turning back to the screens to record which cameras needed replaced.

"I know…" When Butler came back Artemis had him go pick up the cameras he had ordered. He sighed as Butler left and got up, heading to Diana's room. He opened the door silently and quickly slipped inside. He looked over to her still form, noting the fresh bandages wrapped around her. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her, watching her sleep. She looked far different from earlier when she had been talking to him, and when she had been fighting for her life. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly to stare at him.

"Artemis? What do you want?"

"Nothing. I had to be sure those little tests hadn't completely outdone you."

"Tch. Somehow, I'm not surprised." Artemis raised a brow before handing her a bag. She just glared at him.

"I made those for you, and now you're giving them back? Were they that terrible? Or was it the fact that I made them?" She spat out and he glared back at her.

"No. I thought you would be hungry, and Butler isn't here." She turned her head away.

"I don't want them."

"You need to eat."

"I'll be fine, I assure you. Now why don't you be a good boy and go play chess or whatever it is people like you do for fun other than tormenting people." Artemis paused.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I came here to apologize?"

"No. Lying doesn't make me feel better at all."

"I wasn't lying. I apologize, it was foolish of me to do that to you."

"Only because I almost killed you."

"And because it would be ironic to kill someone whose life we had saved."

"I believe the same would go for me. I wasn't actually going to kill you by the way. That's not my style."

"It didn't seem that way." She shrugged.

"Good to know I can still lie so smoothly." Artemis smirked.

"Although, that would never work again now."

"If you're implying that you have more of those games planned, I'm going to smack you."

"You're lying."

"I've all ready hit you once today." She turned to glare at him.

"And if I was implying-?" She knocked him off the chair and painfully sat up.

"For a genius, you're quite an idiot." She grinned and helped him up, "Next game to play better be safer, more along the lines of chess than electric tunnels." He smirked again.

"Now that, you will lose." She smiled at him before laying back down.

"Ouch, smiling hurts."

"Out of practice?"

"No, an encounter with a twisted 18 year old." He smiled slightly.

"Get some rest. We have to fix the damage you caused now." She grinned before wincing.

"I hope I made it difficult for you."

"You did, but there's been worse damage." He left and she sighed before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>And to all my lovely readers that have been anxiously waiting for me to update... I WILL SOON! I PROMISE! T.T I've just been too lazy to actually post and most of them and others I haven't been typing on... ANYWAY! Please review, they make me so very happy. Oh, and I have finished writing this story, I just don't want to post it all at once. Until next time then!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter all ready! Woot! Okay, enough with the note. Read!**

* * *

><p>A few days went by where she actually stayed in bed, only leaving once when Butler finally relented and showed her the pool. She didn't even bother asking for a suit and jumped in. She grinned and began to do laps, eventually proceeding to just playing around. She did flips under the water and splashed Butler before inviting him to swim. He refused of course, and just rolled his eyes when she suggested Artemis to come swim with her. Butler didn't even attempt to go ask, all ready knowing the answer. An hour later she went back to her room and found a set of clothes on the bed.<p>

"They'll be too big for you, but you can't just keep wearing that."

"Where'd you get them?"

"They're some old ones of Juliet's." She nodded and he left so she could change. She climbed into the bed before he could tell her to and curled around her healing side.

She woke up with a start the next morning and looked around to see a little man in the corner watching her. She blinked a few times before tilting her head.

"What the hell are you doing here Mulch?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"I asked first, but it sounds like you've been here before. Although, I'm pretty sure I don't want to know why." Mulch grinned.

"Nope. You looked pretty beat up though. Care to share?"

"No."

"I'll make you."

"I'll stab you and stick you in sunlight for an hour." Mulch paled.

"Touchy. You never told me why you're here though."

"You never told me why you are either. By the way, can I-"

"I'm not giving you any more."

"Tch. Mean."

"Always. I have to go. Later Diana."

"Yeah, later Mulch. You better tell me what's going on too."

"I'm sure you can hack the cameras and find out."

"I don't have anything to hack with, unless you do?" The dwarf shook his head and left, leaving her glaring at the door in frustration. She flopped back down to wait for her fellow thief to come back. Half an hour later and she jumped when Artemis came into the room with Mulch.

"You two know each other?"

"That's my line. Isn't it unusual for a rich genius to know a thief like Mulch?"

"Hey! What're you then?"

"I saved his life. I'm sure you didn't." They glared at each other and Artemis sighed.

"On second thought, why am I surprised? Who else do you know?"

"Artemis, when I met Mulch, he wasn't exactly friends with any fairie folk. I'm going to assume he is now. And before this gets any stranger; I'm going back to sleep."

"No. We need to talk to you now."

"I'm sorry, the party you called did not answer. Please try again later." Mulch laughed and sat on the bed.

"You do need to hear this. I'll give you some more rock polish if you listen." Diana sat up and smiled sweetly at Artemis.

"I'm listening." Artemis raised a brow.

"I would love to know how you two met first."

"And I would love to know about your escapades with dear Mulch as well. Now, who's going to talk first?"

"You are. Begin." She sighed.

"Isn't it obvious? We are both thieves after all. We were both trying to break into the same place. It was far simpler to pair up with each other in that place than anything else."

"And he just happened-"

"Did I say I was finished? And yes, he did tell me what he is eventually. I believe you would call it a partnership in crime? Now, your turn."

"I'm sure there are more details, but it will wait. As a seemingly capable thief-"

"Seemingly? I stole a watch from your wrist without your knowing and survived your stupid game and I'm only seemingly capable?" Artemis sighed.

"Fine, as a capable thief you can be of assistance."

"I refuse."

"You don't even know what we want from you."

"Considering you felt the need to clarify that I am a capable thief first, and since Mulch is here, I'm assuming you want me to break into someplace or to cause a distraction so Mulch can. Most likely so you can steal something and, even more likely, make a profit from it."

"As interesting as your conclusion was, it is incorrect."

"Enlighten me then."

"There has been an incident-"

"Big surprise." Artemis stopped and glared at her.

"Never mind then. Obviously it was a wrong decision to even attempt to gain your help." Artemis turned and left the room as Diana stuck her tongue out.

"You gonna help?"

"After I figure out what you need."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to let him finish?" She smirked.

"Probably, but I can't resist pulling such reactions from him. Now, I need a computer. Mulch?"

"Yeah, yeah." Mulch left the room and Diana got up and began some stretches while waiting. Mulch came back in a moment later and nearly threw the laptop at her.

"Problems Mulch?"

"I don't think he's real happy with me taking off with one of these." She had stopped listening as soon as she had caught the laptop, flipping it open immediately. Mulch glared when she didn't answer him, "You might not be able to get in. Artemis is smart. He probably has it encoded so that Foaly couldn't get into it very well by now." Diana grinned, showing some sharp teeth.

"Then I'll be better than Foaly. I'm in."

"All ready?"

"You forget Mulch, I'm also the only girl to have hacked into Foaly's system. Now that, was security." She smiled at the memory, "It crashed the computer right after I got in. Good thing it wasn't mine. No way they could track it to me." Mulch was about to reply when Artemis came in, looking none too happy. He walked over and grabbed the laptop, pulling a whine from Diana. He glared at both of them as Butler appeared in the door, blocking it after Artemis left.

"Give that back! I wasn't finished!"

"Oh calm down Mud Girl. You had to have had enough time to find out what's going on." She glared at the Dwarf.

"It sounds like you're underestimating Artemis' security. I wasn't finished. Butler, let me through."

"Can't do that. You shouldn't be stealing his laptop."

"Mulch stole it. And you owe me after all the crap you all put me through." Butler paused before sighing.

"I can't just let you through."

"Mulch, can you talk to Butler for a moment so he can be distracted while I leave?" Mulch grinned and walked up to the giant man as Butler hid a smile. Diana smiled thankfully at them as she slipped out and headed to Artemis' study. The door was locked and she rolled her eyes when she heard another lock click into place. Artemis knew she could get past the locks, but it looked like he at least wanted to hold her up longer. A vein ticked in her forehead and she backed up, aiming her shoulder at the door before charging. She felt the impact ring through her body, but grinned anyway as the door gave way. Artemis didn't even acknowledge her presence as she came up behind him. She put her head on his shoulder to see what he was doing and he jerked away from her.

"You will have to pay for that door."

"Does it look like I have money? Can I have the laptop back? I wasn't finished." He turned away again and continued his work. She watched him for a moment before sighing and resting her head against his shoulder again, wrapping her arms around him so he couldn't move away.

"Let go."

"Artemis, I really will help. That's why I was using the laptop; to find out what was going on, and what you might need from me."

"And just why should you help? As it is, you have nothing to gain by it."

"I also have nothing to lose." She let go of him and left the room, waving back at him slightly, "I'll try and fix the door later." She walked slowly back to her room where Butler and Mulch were waiting for her. She ignored them and flopped face down on the bed.

"You ok?"

"Perfect. No worries here."

"Now I know something's wrong."

"I'm fine, just… a little tired."

"Liar." She didn't answer him and soon they both left her alone. A few minutes later and she got up. She rested her ear against the door to make sure no one was out there before opening it and leaving. She found some paper and a pen and quickly jotted down a note, leaving it on the bed. She stared at the bed for a moment before leaving the room again and glancing in the direction of where she knew Artemis, Butler, and Mulch to be. Her face showed no emotion other than sheer determination. She turned away quickly and went to find something to use for a belt and her boots. After she found them, she grabbed a few knives and other items she deemed as useful and left Fowl Manor. By the time they found the note, she was long gone. Artemis frowned when he read it.

_I told you I was going to help, and I meant it. I'm going to request a tour of the Warrior phone company, and try and get a job there. I found out your phone number so I'll call once the tour is over, or once I get the job. I'll try and find out everything I can about the CEO and the new satellite they're planning to launch (have you heard about it yet? It was all over the news in America because it's supposed to allow for twice the coverage and less cut calls) Wish me luck sounds kind of redundant, so later then._

_P.S. Artemis, if you think of a better plan, just come to America as someone wanting to look into a new phone service. Don't get yourself killed, it'd be a waste._

"What is it?" Artemis handed Mulch the note and left the room. Mulch looked it over before following him angrily. Artemis was back in his study and Mulch spun him around to face him.

"What are you doing? We have to help her."

"As touching as your concern for her is, I am currently busy."

"Listen Mud Boy, she's risking her life because she thinks she owes you."

"She does."

"Interrupt again and I'll crush your skull kid. She doesn't owe you anything. I heard what happened from Butler, and it sounds to me like you owe her more than anything."

"We provided medical assistance." Mulch glared at him before leaving.

"Whatever. Don't ask me for any help then." Artemis turned back to the screen and stared for a moment before finally speaking.

"You agree with Mulch.

"No. You can ask me for help." Artemis closed his eyes and folded his hands underneath his chin.

"You believe we owe her."

"In a way, but I doubt she sees it that way."

"Obviously. If she believed we owed her instead of the other way around, she would not have left."

"Perhaps." He raised a brow and turned to Butler.

"You disagree?"

"Not entirely. Do you have a plan?" Artemis nodded.

"It would be simpler if Mulch would help us out. Even more so if Holly would. So far, all we have is Foaly."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like the plan?" Artemis didn't smirk as expected.

"Because I don't like it, but it's the only one without casualties." Butler was right; he didn't like the plan.

* * *

><p>Diana stood outside the skyscraper that was Warrior Corp. She whistled as she looked up before pushing open the doors and walking in with a smile, glad she had found an empty house to wash up in first. She was immediately bombarded by people asking what they could do for her. She smiled nicely and said she was thinking about applying here, but would like a tour first. They were happy to oblige and asked her to wait there for just one moment as they fetched a guide. She looked around the large lobby as she waited, memorizing every detail with a thief's practiced eye. She smiled when a young woman walked up to her with a smile.<p>

"I heard you were thinking of joining my team. It's nice to meet you, my name's Athena."

"Your team? You're the owner of this entire company?" She laughed.

"Of course! I suppose I'm not what you were expecting though, am I?" Diana smiled.

"I simply didn't expect to meet you so soon. It's an honor to meet you Miss Athena, my name's Diana." She smiled.

"I had just finished some paperwork when I heard someone was here. I decided I would give the tour this time. Besides, that way, if you do decide to apply here, I can interview you instantly!" She laughed lightly again and Diana smiled.

"How thoughtful of you."

"Well then, shall we begin?" Diana nodded and followed her, commenting and asking questions occasionally. All the while, she studied the place, trying hard not to miss anything. By the end of the tour, Diana had a pretty good mental map of the place and had identified two hidden safes, eight security aspects other than cameras, and three possible entrances. Athena smiled again as they walked back into the lobby.

"Did you enjoy the tour?"

"Immensely."

"Was it enough to make your decision?" Diana smiled.

"More than enough. I would love to apply here. Are there any open positions at the moment?"

"There are a few janitorial jobs, a consultant, a bodyguard, a technician, and a secretary/advisor position open."

"Can you give me a summary of the technician and secretary jobs?"

"Of course. I need another technician to help work on signals, applications, and some new designs for the phones. The secretary job is to help with paperwork, and help brainstorm ideas with me personally."

"They both seem so interesting. Do you need a college degree for these?"

"I need you to be able to perform the duties assigned to you." Diana smiled.

"That's a relief to hear. I would love to apply for the secretary job the most then." Athena smiled and pulled out some paperwork.

"Fill these out. I'll be back in precisely fifteen minutes. Will that be enough time?" Diana glanced at the stack of papers before smiling.

"I believe so." Athena smiled again and walked away as Diana set to work. The papers were simple, and she nearly laughed when she saw there were a few tests in the stack as well. She had just finished when Athena walked back into the room. Diana looked up with a smile.

"You have such perfect timing Miss Athena. I just finished everything." She relished the slight shock that appeared on Athena's face. She didn't expect Athena to clap her hands happily though.

"You're hired if everything's correct. Anyone that's that quick at paperwork simply must be on my team. I'll have these looked over for you in just a moment and then with luck we can get you a uniform and show you to your office." She walked away and Diana smirked inwardly.

"_Infiltration of Warrior Corp? Success."_ She waited for a few moments before one of the guards came and led her to an empty office. There were two uniforms on the desk and the guard pointed to another door.

"There's a bathroom in there. Miss Athena was unsure of your size so try these on and let me know."

"All right. Thank you." Diana smiled and grabbed the clothes to try on. She frowned in the mirror after she put on the small before taking it off to see if they had an extra small. The curse of living on the streets; you don't eat enough. She managed to get the extra small to work well and smiled when she came back out. The guard laughed when she spun around.

"Looks nice. I'll let Miss Athena know your size. Here, you also get a phone and Miss Athena's office is the last door on this floor. The computer is set up all ready so you can get to work. You also have a messenger and e-mail set up, I wrote it down for you. If you need anything, you can message me or come to my room which is across the hall. The only other door on this floor leads to a break room which does have a working kitchen and there are stairs through there that lead to a gym and a pool. You're free to use both anytime. Did you get all that?"

"I missed the part where I learned your name." He smiled.

"John. Nice to meet you Diana."

"Likewise. I guess I should get started then." John nodded and left her alone. Diana looked around the office and grinned as she spun in the chair and logged into the computer, easily figuring out her e-mail and changing the password. She started on the work Athena had all ready sent her before looking over her phone. She smirked and hooked it up to the computer and hacked into it to get rid of any tracing or bugs that may be on it. Once the computer and phone were clean she searched the bathroom and the office, getting rid of two listening devices and one camera that hadn't been turned on. The chair and desk were the last things she checked over and when she was done she sat calmly back in the chair with a smile as she flipped open her phone, about to call Artemis. Diana stared at her phone before setting it down and hacking into his e-mail instead.

* * *

><p>Artemis flipped his phone open as soon as it vibrated, alerting him to a new e-mail. His brow furrowed slightly when it was from him, but he didn't dwell on it for long as he read.<p>

_Hey Artemis, I know I said I'd call, but I'd have to go through their satellite and I thought it would be safer to send this. I got a job, her (Athena) personal secretary even. I drew out a rough blueprint of the building and security from what I've seen, but I've only been here a day. Something feels off about this place, but I'm not sure what. I haven't had time to figure out more about the new satellite or anything else. Please don't change your password or anything for your e-mail. I won't be able to stay in touch with you otherwise. If you really don't want my help just reply back and tell me. I'll leave you alone. Otherwise, let me know if you need any information and I'll see what I can do._

Artemis grabbed his laptop and opened the pictures with a smirk. Mulch glared at him from the floor of the car.

"What are you so pleased with Mud Boy?"

"If you must know, Diana sent me a message with a rough blueprint of Warrior Corp. This makes things much simpler."

"Rocket science was simpler than your plan." Artemis spared the dwarf a glance before beginning to type out a reply. Mulch watched him for a minute before interrupting. "Hey1 Are you replying to her? Don't you dare be mean to her. And tell her I say hi." Artemis almost rolled his eyes before finishing the message and closing the laptop.

"Butler, change of plans. Take a side route back through Italy. Let's see if we can get the Antari to assist us." Butler nodded and sped to the airport as Mulch looked at Artemis strangely.

* * *

><p>Diana leaned back and stretched as she finished sorting complaints by priority and relevance. She groaned as she got another e-mail from Athena, asking to see her. Diana put the computer to sleep, making sure the password was set up before heading down the hall. Athena smiled when she entered and gestured for her to sit down.<p>

"I hope I'm not interrupting. I just wanted you to go over a few new phone designs with me. Especially since you've been reading through complaints and comments for most of the day." She set a box on top of her desk and pushed it over to her. "There are a few old ones in here too that I was thinking of reusing. I want you to pick out five that you think our customers would like the best. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course Miss Athena. Is there a time you would like me to have the list ready?"

"No later than tomorrow, but feel free to have it ready before then." She smiled and Diana held back a shiver as she smiled back and took the box.

"I'll get right on it."

"Oh and Diana?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about the camera and listening devices that were in your office. My last secretary turned out to be unreliable. I had to make sure she didn't leak my ideas to other companies." She grinned again and Diana nodded.

"I understand." She left in time to see John leave her room and go back to his. Diana hurried back to her office and checked around carefully before waking the computer up with a smirk. _"He was trying to get in. How cute."_ She logged into Artemis' e-mail before setting up the phones in rows on the desk. She glanced back at the computer and opened the new mail.

"_Thank you. This will be very useful. Let me know if you find anything else out. You should know what will be most useful since you are a thief. I want to know more about Athena and her habits. Be careful and don't get caught. Also, Mulch says hello._

Diana smiled and typed up a short reply to send him before starting to go through the phones, carefully studying each one to see which would fit the best from what she'd read. Halfway through her hand began to shake on her healing arm and she winced. She glared at her arm for a second before getting back to work, more worried about Athena's reaction if she didn't finish.

* * *

><p>Artemis flipped his phone open immediately when it went off and opened the message. He scrolled through it quickly before handing it to Butler so he could read it.<p>

_Athena told me about how her last secretary was unreliable and the way she said it didn't make it seem like she was just fired. There's something exceedingly cruel about her. Telling me to do something sounds like a threat. She had her bodyguard trying to hack into my computer while she was talking to me too. Artemis, whatever you're planning you have to be careful._

Butler handed the phone back and looked over everyone in the plane again.

"The way she described Athena sounds familiar. I've met people like that before Artemis and they're dangerous. More dangerous than we thought. Her methods are probably subtle and deadly. To anyone that gets in her way, not just her target." Artemis nodded and looked out the window. Butler watched him for a minute before watching the passengers again. "Diana should be fine. If she really has lived on the streets for a long time, she knows how to be careful and not get caught."

"I know that Butler, but she's never worked with anyone else like this before." Mulch popped up behind him.

"Sounds like you're concerned Mud Boy. You don't like her, do you?"

"Of course not. We need her for my plan to work out properly." Mulch was silent for a moment as he sat back down.

"Good. You'd better not get attached to her or she'll rob you blind. She'd steal everything from me if she didn't think I was useful and thought she could get away with it. Have to admit though, she is a great thief. Made stealing from some people a cinch."

"I know how good she is Mulch. That's why I wanted her assistance in the first place."

"That's the beauty of it Mud Boy; you don't know how good she is."

"If she's so good at what she does, why is she helping us?"

"She doesn't like owing people obviously. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

"Then I'll use that to my advantage." Mulch didn't answer and as soon as they got off the plane Artemis opened his laptop to figure a few things out and contact Foaly. He had to know something about Diana that they were missing. Some more information about Athena wouldn't hurt either. Foaly showed up on the screen looking none too happy.

"Artemis! What did you do?"

"I haven't done anything yet. Is something wrong?"

"You haven't done anything? Really? Because the council missing and we're pretty sure they're being held hostage somewhere. You're the main suspect as usual. Now tell me what you did."

"I have nothing to gain from kidnapping your council. I've been dealing with my own problems and was only calling to see if you could look a few people up for me. How could they have been kidnapped?"

"I don't know! It would have to be someone that can get close to them easily, or can hack into my systems. Who do you want me to look up?"

"Artemis isn't the only one to have hacked your system Foaly." Mulch turned the laptop so he could see too. Foaly and Artemis both looked at him.

"Who else has?"

"Diana. She did about a year ago on a borrowed computer so it couldn't be tracked."

"Who's Diana?" Artemis turned the laptop back to him.

"A thief that Butler and I met in Italy. Mulch had met her before and they were apparently partners for a while. She's one of the people that I wanted you to look up for me. I don't understand how she could hack into your system seeing as how it's not all in a human language."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes. She's helping me infiltrate Warrior Corp. She became the CEO's secretary and uses my e-mail to stay in contact."

"Warrior Corp? Why do you want to infiltrate them? You better be careful, some of their satellites have taken out a few of mine. Hold on and I'll look Diana up. What's her last name?"

"I don't know. Mulch?"

"She doesn't have one as far as I know. She makes it up every now and then. The last one I heard of was Yarvo."

"… Do you know any others?"

"Do I get anything out of telling you this?"

"If you don't you'll get arrested or killed for assisting in the council's disappearance." Mulch gulped.

"Okay, um… Ronnu? Fiora? Lopre?"

"Any others Mulch? I've tried all of those and all I get is either nonexistent or dead."

"There's the first one I heard… I think it was Thistle."

"Nothing on a Diana Thistle."

"No! It was Thorn, not Thistle!" Artemis rolled his eyes before looking back at Foaly when he yelled.

"Are you sure Mulch? Diane Thorn?"

"Diana."

"She changed her name if this really is her. It was originally Diane Thorn. Here, I have a picture." He flashed it across the screen before peering at them. "Is that her?"

"Yes. What do you have?"

"Unless my files aren't completely accurate, which I would believe with this, she's-" The connection failing and wouldn't reconnect. Artemis tried to hack into Foaly's system without luck. All communication was cut with the People. Artemis turned to Mulch.

"It's possible this is why she's helping us. We'd be her alibi."

"Even she wouldn't go that far!" Butler grabbed Mulch and made him sit back down before looking at Artemis.

"I don't think she did anything either. She was with us for a while and she has no place to hide them." Artemis nodded and turned back to his laptop to find out whatever he could about Athena.

* * *

><p>A week later and Diana seemed to be completely trusted by Athena, but stayed wary. She'd been keeping Artemis up to date with happening around the company, and was anxious to tell him about what she had just learned about the satellite. She locked herself in her office and checked it out completely again before logging on and typing thee-mail quickly. She was hurrying because something seemed different today and it was making her nervous. She heard someone coming and sent the message before finishing. She had just wiped the history and planted a virus when the door opened and John grabbed her, covering her mouth and nose with a chloroform soaked rag until she passed out. He dumped her on the floor as Athena walked in and sat down at her chair.<p>

"How sad. She was brilliant and an excellent worker, but I can't allow anyone to ruin my plans. Call Saffron John. I need to speak with him and let him know that I found a leak." Athena went through the computer and cursed lightly before suddenly laughing. "She really is brilliant! I can't even find out who she was contacting. Not that it matters. We're perfectly capable of crushing anyone that gets in our way." She kicked Diana over and smiled as John came back in.

"Saffron's on his way Miss Athena. What should I do with her?"

"Take her to my special room. Maybe we can get her to tell us who she told." John grabbed Diana and hoisted her up before following Athena.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Review please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to Ferntiger for reviewing first, and basically only since Unknown Scribe doesn't really count too much. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>Artemis flipped open his laptop to read the latest update from Diana. He glanced through it quickly before sitting up straighter and rereading it.<p>

"_The satellite isn't just for phones! It can control any other satellite and there's some People technology used in it too! She plans to take everything over! Including People technology. The satellite goes up tomorrow and I think she plans to make everyone pay in order to use anything. I saw some of the actual plans for the phones and they're all bugged so they'll short out everything nearby. Almost everyone uses a phone from her so the results would be catastrophic! She wants to rule the world and I think she has help from an elf or something. His name's Saffron but that's all I know. I have a bad feeling about_

Artemis called Foaly again, getting answered right away.

"Don't even ask me about Diana because I can't tell you anything. There's a virus, a very complex virus, that cuts the connection every time I try."

"I wasn't going to. Who's Saffron?"

"Saffron? He's one of the missing council members. Did you find something out about them?"

"I might have. I'm forwarding you the e-mail Diana sent me. We need to move out now. We know enough about the place to chance it now." Foaly nodded absently as he read the message.

"This is bad. Saffron's helping a Mud Girl that plans to take over the world. Genius way to accomplish it though. This isn't going to be easy Artemis, and I won't be any help once you get into the building. I'm going to tell Holly; she should be able to help you."

"Okay. Have her meet us in outside the building. I need a picture of Saffron too so we'll know him if we see him." Foaly sent him a picture of the council with a red circle around Saffron.

"Try not to kill him. We need to know why he did this and otherwise you or Diana could still get blamed. Probably her more than you though…" He cut the feed and Artemis looked up at Mulch and Butler.

"We need to make it so Holly will be allowed in that building. We don't have much time. Everyone remember the plan?"

"I don't like it."

"My other plan ended up with you being killed Mulch so unless you would rather die this is what we have to do."

"I love this plan." Butler stood up and looked around before looking at Artemis.

"I don't like this plan. You'll be in danger and I won't be there."

"I know that Butler, but we have to." Butler nodded and drove to Warrior Corp, letting Artemis out to go through the front door to ask about Holly and get a tour. Mulch went in through the ground, hoping Diana was right about the broken corner in the foundation. Butler went in through the security door, flashing a fake tag and explaining that he was new with a dangerous grin, daring them to not believe him. They let him in easily though, complaining about being the last to know things. Artemis made sure to ask them to let his little invisible friend in, glaring slightly when they almost laughed. They stopped themselves and said it was fine when he said he would just leave and take his investment elsewhere. They made sure to get him someone to lead him around instantly, getting him in quicker than the other people waiting there. Halfway through he excused himself to use the bathroom. Holly sat on the sink as he leaned against the wall.

"Foaly filled me in briefly. How do you plan to take this place down?"

"Mulch is coming in through a crack in the floors and Butler is poising as a security guard. I'm here looking to invest in the company." He pulled out a printout of Diana's blueprints. "I need you to try and break into these three safes, find out what you can, and destroy any documents in them."

"What's Diana doing?"

"Hopefully she's still working as a secretary and not arousing suspicion."

"Okay. Let's go." Artemis nodded once and went back out, feeling her touch his shoulder as she went back down the hall to the first safe. He continued on the tour until they got to the top floor. The guard next to him smiled.

"Miss Athena wants to see you personally. What an honor." He grabbed Artemis' arm tightly and proceeded to drag him to her office. Once inside Artemis saw Mulch tied up and Butler on the floor unconscious. He was shoved roughly into the room and Athena spun around in her chair with a smile.

"I just love visitors. So, were you really planning to invest in my company, or just here to steal from me. I must say I'm disappointed. A spoiled rich kid and a fake security guard? Is that the best you could come up with? I must admit though, the dwarf was a wonderful idea. Who are you really?"

"I was thinking about investing here actually. The fake security guard is my bodyguard. I never go anywhere unprotected. He was supposed to infiltrate your security to make sure it was safe for me to be here. I'm very valuable." Athena blinked at him and smiled.

"And the dwarf?"

"Dwarf's don't exist and I have no idea who that little man is." Athena watched him carefully before shrugged.

"All right. I know when to admit when I'm wrong. My sincerest apologies. It's just that we caught a spy not to long ago and haven't been able to find out who she was working with. You haven't heard anything about that, have you?"

"Nothing. How did a spy get in when my bodyguard couldn't? I thought he looked the part well enough." Athena smiled and looked longingly down at Butler.

"He does, but I know all of my employees and he wasn't one of them. Although I would love to have him. No, the spy worked here for me. On this very floor even. She was my personal secretary and I was betrayed. A pity too, she's a brilliant girl. Diana was her name. Would you like to see her? We arrested her and kept her here to find out who she was sending information to." Athena smiled darkly and Artemis shook his head slightly.

"I would prefer to wait for my bodyguard to come to." Athena shook her head sadly and sighed before looking behind Artemis at John.

"I'm sorry Artemis Fowl, but I'm afraid I've lied to you. Diana did tell us one name so we wouldn't kill her. So, why don't we go see your friend? I'll even let you choose where to be locked up." John grabbed Artemis and dragged him to the door behind her desk. Athena typed in the code and the door slid open to reveal something similar to a torture room. He tried to get out of John's grip and only succeeded in getting held tighter. John spun him around to face the room fully.

"Take a good look kid." Artemis looked over to see Diana chained to a wall and bloody. She looked up at him for a moment before looking at Athena.

"You got him. Now let me go."

"What about the two with him dear? His apparent bodyguard and the dwarf?"

"The big guy really is his bodyguard." She coughed and smiled. "The dwarf came to make sure I was okay. He was my partner a while back. Like I told you before, this boy hired me to help rob you. I'm just a thief. He's the mastermind." Athena smiled and walked over to her, patting her cheek and making Diana flinched away.

"John, bring the boy down here and chain him up in her place. The dwarf can't move and his bodyguard shouldn't wake for a while." John nodded and Athena turned back to Diana. "Don't worry dear. I'm going to let you go now." She took a key out of her pocket and carefully unlocked the restraints, letting Diana slump to the floor. She stayed there until John was in front of her with Artemis.

"Move Diana." Diana glanced up at him and around to see that Athena was next to the exit. She smiled up at John and slowly stood up and inched past him. She waited for him to set Artemis down to tie him up before spinning around and kicking his legs out from under him. She ended the spin by hitting him hard on the back of his neck and knocking him out. She turned it time to see Athena sneer at her and close the door, locking them in. Diana turned to look at Artemis.

"I have no idea why I just helped you. I should've left you here and gone back to rob your house."

"Then you wouldn't have a challenge. Saffron is one of the missing council members by the way." Diana rolled her eyes.

"Well I do now. I have to find a way out of here with Captain Useless."

"I am not useless."

"If we had a computer you wouldn't be. If you were athletic at all you wouldn't be."

"We'll be fine. Butler should wake up soon." Diana shot a glare in his direction.

"Instead of depending on others, maybe you should help me find a way out. Just look around for possible places. And I don't care if you'd be able to get to them or not." Artemis glanced around and made mental notes of three barely possible options.

"Are you going to leave me here if I tell you possible exits?" She looked back at him before beginning to climb the wall to a small vent and pulling it open.

"I haven't decided yet. I should. You're not worth anything to me anymore and I've paid my debt to you. Damn, the vent's closed on the other end and is hot. Why is it hot?" She looked around with wide eyes. "She turned the heat on. It becomes an oven in here when the heat's on."

"Are you sure?"

"I know it from experience. I told her your name so she'd turn it off before I fried. It got 120 degrees before she turned it off." Diana shuddered and coughed as she climbed back down and slumped to the floor. "Have you found any options?"

"Three, but can't tell if any will work."

"Where?" He pointed them out and she climbed around the room quickly as the temperature steadily rose. She dismissed the first two immediately and hovered around the last one. "This could actually work!" She climbed down and grabbed Artemis before dragging him over. She began to climb up and held a hand out to him. "Come on, I'll help you get up. Hurry or it'll be too hot to go through here." He grabbed her hand and managed to climb up, holding on her shoulder once her got up to her. He looked in the small hole and almost backed up. Diana looked over at him and swung her legs in. She pushed herself the rest of the way in and began to move down through the space. "Come on Artemis, head first so I can help pull you along if I need to." He quickly crawled in and she grabbed him to pull him faster as she scooted down until there was a drop. She managed to get over the drop and looked down into what looked like a storage room. She pushed Artemis back and got back so she could drop her feet down first. Once down she looked around for people and cameras. She took out the sole camera and waved Artemis down. He fell awkwardly and she shook her head as she trailed her hand along the walls to look for alternate routes out. Artemis looked carefully around the room before pushing on one of the walls. It moved slightly and Diana went to stand next to him as he pushed it open the rest of the way. They looked in and smirked when they saw the satellite. Diana went back and picked up the broken camera and grabbed a few other random items lying about. Artemis watched her curiously, but smiled when she began throwing the items to take out the multiple cameras.

"Good job." Diana smiled at him and stepped into the room.

"Let's destroy this thing. Do the world a favor and get my revenge on Athena for that horrid room." She pointed to a computer and he headed over to destroy files and plans as Diana grabbed a hammer and made her way to the satellite with diabolical glee. Almost an hour later and Diana merrily made her way away from the wreckage and back into the storage room with Artemis. She pushed him against the wall before he opened the door and held her ear against it for a moment before slowly opening it and sliding out. Artemis followed her quietly and they managed to get to a balcony. Diana looked around and leaned over the edge.

"Do you see anything?"

"Butler and Mulch just got dumped outside a few houses down. Not good considering Mulch is still… I didn't know you had an elf helping you."

"Holly's there?" Diana nodded.

"The little elf that untied Mulch? Yeah. That makes one less thing to worry about. Now we just have to figure out a way to get you out safely so I can figure out where the council is being held and free them."

"I can help you."

"You'll get in the way."

"You need me. You have no idea what Saffron looks like." Diana glared at him and turned sharply.

"Fine, but you better not make this more difficult. I don't have much of a plan after all."

"Then we should figure one out."

"How? We have no tools, no information, and Athena will notice our absence anytime now and have guards after us. I say we start a search from top to bottom, starting with the most secured places."

"A completely metal or cement room would be needed to hold them and it would have to be a place only people Athena trusted could get too in order to make sure they would get food and water."

"That makes sense. Sounds like you've done something similar, but none of my business. The only places I can think of would be the top floor, which is unlikely, and Athena's home. Maybe John's home too, but I don't know where that is."

"Why is the top floor unlikely?"

"Because I worked on that floor and had been everywhere on it. There's no other rooms up there and we checked for doors in her special room. Unless I missed something, and I did look believe it or not. There's nothing there." Artemis nodded.

"So we need to get out of here." Diana grinned at him, flashing sharpened teeth.

"I know a quick way, but you probably won't like it." She pulled him back to the balcony and pointed out. "The roof of that building is one or two levels below us. With enough momentum we can jump over to it and make our way down from there."

"I can't jump that."

"Just stand on the railing and I'll do the rest." He did as she asked and looked back.

"Are you sure-" Diana threw him over the edge without warning and watched him barely make it to the roof before going back into the hall. She ran back out a moment later and used the railing as a foothold to propel herself off as she jumped. She landed next to him in a crouch and smiled.

"That wasn't so bad. Come on, we need to get down and meet up with Mulch and the others before they head back to get us." He nodded and shakily stood up.

"Never do that again."

"Poor Captain Useless couldn't even handle a simple jump. Compared to some things I've done, that was simple. And we have to get to the next roof. Unfortunately, it's a bit higher than this one so we'll both need a running start…" She looked around as Artemis went to see the distance they had to make.

"Same distance, greater height." He turned back to her, "I'll never make it."

"You will if I make you. I need something to tie us together."

"There's nothing here to use." Diana rolled her eyes and pulled of her shirt before tearing it up to make a rope.

"Never underestimate a street rat. Come here." She tied one end around her waist and the other around his before backing them both up to the opposite end of the roof. "You have to actually run Artemis or we'll both end up falling to our deaths. Either that or I'll be able to untie you quick enough to maybe save myself."

"I'll run, but I'm not that fast." Diana nodded.

"I understand. Just go as fast as you can and I'll match your pace. Ready?"

"No."

"Good, let's go." They started running and Diana grabbed the back of his shirt when they got to the end. At the last moment she threw him as he jumped and jumped herself so they would both propel the other to the building. They didn't make it to the roof, but Diana managed to hook her fingers in the wall and on a window sill. She bit her lip as a few fingers broke and bled before looking down at where Artemis was desperately trying to hang onto the wall. "We have three options! Either climb up onto the roof, down to the ground, or see if we can get in through this window! Your choice!" Artemis took a quick survey of their position and looked up at her.

"Try the window!" She nodded and hauled herself up, freeing her broken hand with a curse. She fumbled with the window for a moment before growling and breaking it, brushing the shards out of the way so they could climb in. They landed in a heap on the floor and rolled off of each other. Diana untied them and used a strip to wrap her fingers before surveying the place. Artemis stood and looked around as well. "It's abandoned." Diana tilted her head and closed her eyes before shaking her head.

"No… It's not. It should be though. Athena bought the surrounding buildings so no one would be next to her. But I heard something…"

"The council. This would be a fitting place. No one comes here and no one would suspect an abandoned building." Diana nodded.

"Makes sense. And it would be close by. Easily accessible."

"We need a plan." Diana held an ear to the floor and shook her head.

"I hate plans. When something goes wrong people either panic or get in the way. What we need is help from people that work well together."

"Holly, Mulch, and Butler." Diana nodded.

"Now I present the problem. We have to get to them quickly, but the council is a few floors below us and there are cameras and other security surrounding them and the floors right above and below. We're only able to go down two levels before we'd have to figure something else out."

"How do you know that?"

"I know the layout of these buildings and was able to hear one of the cameras because it's broken."

"You're lying." Diana scowled and turned to him.

"Does it really matter? Can you think of a plan or not?" He smirked.

"You said you didn't like plans."

"Long meticulous plans I hate. Quick way to get somewhere especially with someone that isn't athletically inclined would be great." They glared at each other for a moment before Diana walked over to the window and looked down. "I'm going to regret this, but I'll carry you."

"You'll what?"

"I'll carry you to the ground, but then we'll have to run for it. With some luck we'll run into the others and not Athena's goons. Oh, and you might get hurt on the way down. No safety guarantee." She held out her hand to him. "That work for you Useless?" He grabbed her hand and she pulled him over before climbing through the window and hanging on. "Climb onto my back and don't pull my hair." Artemis carefully made his way through the window and managed to get himself around to hang onto her. She shifted under him and let go, causing them to fall two stories. He gripped her tighter and she twitched as she held onto another window sill. She waited a moment before dropping down again. She had barely grabbed onto the sill before she dropped down again. She clawed at the wall to slow them down, but they hit the ground hard anyway. Artemis rolled off her and she carefully got up and looked around. "Okay, so far so good. I don't think anyone saw us and the cameras were hopefully pointing away from the windows. Let's go."

"We should wait a minute to make sure no one's around." Diana looked back at him and nodded as she slumped to the ground.

"All right." He went over and stood next to her.

"Why did you help me?"

"You're the genius; you figure it out." He smirked.

"You don't kill people and would feel guilty for leaving me to die. This way you also get to say you saved me and that I was useless." She barked out a laugh.

"I'd call you useless anyway, and you're wrong by the way. I've left people to die before because I had no use for them. I have no use for you either. Gloating is a waste of time too. People that have to gloat usually aren't worth a hair." She leaned her head back to look at him and smiled, "I have no idea why I helped you honestly. Guess it just seemed such a waste. You're the third person I've ever helped out like that."

"I'm assuming Mulch was one of them. Who was the other?" She stood up and looked around the corner.

"… None of your business. Let's go." She spun around the corner and started to run, making Artemis have to try and keep up. She stopped outside a house and put her ear against the door, smiling when she heard voices. Artemis came up next to her and gasped for breath.

"What are we doing here?" She grabbed his arm and pushed him at the door.

"I'm selling you to save my soul. Get inside." She kicked the door open and shoved him in ahead of her. She waited a beat before stepping inside and shutting the door.

"Lock it."

"A locked door would cause more suspicion. And here I was expecting a thank you." Butler nodded once and checked Artemis over for injuries, but Mulch watched her carefully.

"Athena's not going to come in or something, right?" Diana smiled tiredly at him.

"Of course not. You still owe me that polish." Holly watched her for a minute with a scowl.

"I'm not going to trust someone like you."

"I don't care if you trust me or not. I'm not staying here anyway. I brought your precious genius back, so I hope you'll at least get me something to eat or a ticket back to Italy." Holly glared at her.

"Why Italy? I heard a gang was after you there. Why would you want to go back so badly?" Diana glared back at her and stepped back to the door.

"You seem to all ready know. I would hate to squash any misconstrued opinions of me." Mulch popped up between the two of them.

"Okay, so you two hate each other. Don't we have other problems to deal with?" Diana looked down at him with a frown.

"I don't. And I doubt Holly would want to work with me anyway." She glanced back up at Holly calmly. "Foaly told you, didn't he?"

"Of course. You're the one that planted that virus, aren't you?" Diana smiled and grabbed the door handle.

"Have to give him credit. That virus was supposed to wipe everything about me from the systems. Good luck saving the council." Butler put a hand against the door to stop her from leaving and she turned to see them all watching her.

"What aren't you telling us?"

"My life story. It's none of your business. We met by accident and I helped you on a whim. That's the end of my relationship with you and Captain Useless. So I would like to leave before Athena finds us." Artemis smiled.

"Then you have all the more reason to help us again. Athena will never stop hunting you, so getting her out of the way would be beneficial to you. Right now she still has enough power to be a an extensive threat." Diana shrugged.

"I can deal with that when the time comes. She would have to find me first anyway."

"It shouldn't be too hard for her. And if we get caught we'll tell her everything we know about you and that you'll be in Italy." Diana glared at Holly for a moment.

"Thanks for your concern, but I can handle myself. Let me leave." Butler grabbed her shoulder and Mulch grabbed an arm as they steered her away from the door.

"We could use your help. I'll personally make sure to get you to Italy afterwards." Diana glanced up at Butler before looking around at everyone and sighed.

"Okay… I'll help, but I better not get killed or tortured again. You owe me big for this." Mulch grinned at her.

"No we don't. Butler's the one that's bribing you." She frowned at the dwarf before looking at Artemis.

"All right. What do we need to do?"

"I actually wanted to know what you thought."

"I think that whatever we do we should do it fast. Athena's not an idiot and will probably move the council somewhere else. Somewhere farther away that we can't find as easily."

"Wait. You know where they are?" Diana sat down across from Holly.

"Yes, I do. Figured it out while saving Captain Useless over there. Your precious council is only a few buildings away. I think it was the fifth floor."

"Fourth. You said the floors above and below were secured as well. Since Athena and Saffron are apparently working together, she will also know about People technology and abilities."

"Then don't use any. They'll be expecting you to use it, so the best thing to do would be to use only human invention. Holly can stay outside the building with a way to get the council out of here."

"You can go in with Butler and Mulch…"

"Do all the physical parts while you and Holly…"

"Acquire an escape and…"

"Hack into her systems to completely ruin her!" They turned to see everyone watching them. "What?"

"You two are perfect for each other. Now would you care to tell us how you plan to accomplish everything?"

"Isn't it obvious? Mulch and I will go in through windows while Butler goes in through the door. He can be quiet or make a distraction while Mulch and I get to the council in typical thief style. Hopefully either you or Useless will be able to drive a vehicle. Preferably one with tinted windows and plenty of room. Can you drive Holly?"

"Of course I can." Diana grinned at her and Artemis took over the explanation.

"Perfect. You will be able to drive while I hack into Athena's systems, find out anything that could be useful, and destroy everything." Diana stood up and stretched.

"It's a great plan. Very loose and easy to improvise if needed. Now, if Athena catches on and comes over, or sends someone, you have to drive off and leave us there. Mulch and I are good at escaping, and Butler's big so he should be fine. Agreed?"

"No." Diana looked over at Artemis.

"Yes. Unless you have a better idea, but I'm pretty sure that making it so not everyone would get caught would be better. Especially since I know what she'd do to you. Mulch? You'd be able to escape, right?"

"Easily."

"Butler? Would you be able to escape or take whatever she does until someone can get you?"

"Yes."

"And I know I can. I also know you couldn't and if you had Holly with you it'd be easier." Artemis finally shook his head.

"Fine. Be quick inside then." Diana nodded and looked over at everyone.

"Ready?" They nodded and filed out. Holly and Artemis left to find a suitable getaway car while Mulch and Butler followed Diana to the building. Butler waited until Diana and Mulch went around to the side to climb before heading inside. He silently went up to the third floor before running to the stairs, not caring if he was seen. Diana and Mulch grinned and entered through separate windows when Butler began to run and make some noise. They managed to take out a few cameras on the fourth floor and avoid the rest as they searched the rooms. After they searched all the rooms they look around for anything they may have missed. Mulch took one wall and Diana the other as they searched. Mulch eventually signaled to her and she crept over. They heard another crash and jumped slightly as Mulch showed her an almost nonexistent keyhole. She let him pick the lock and smiled when a password request appeared. She typed in the date when John became Athena's personal bodyguard and the door slid open a hair. They pulled it open a bit and instantly covered their mouths from the smell. Diana cautiously lowered her hand and sniffed before clamping them over again. She slowly made her way inside, leaving Mulch to make sure the door didn't close on her. She found the council lying on the floor unconscious and began to carry them out one at a time. She had Mulch go in and get the last two as she began to cough violently. Once they were all safely in the hall Diana slammed the door shut to stop the drugged gas from flowing out even farther. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at the council for a minute. Mulch watched them too before looking up at Diana.

"How are we gonna get them outside?"

"Depends on whether or not the big guy can help us and if we can get them into a car."

"If we can't?"

"Hopefully the big guy will help us take them to a hotel or something then."

"We don't have any money for that."

"I'll figure that out on the way. Go get him; I'll stay here and watch the kids." They grinned and Mulch took off to get the big guy. Diana waited until he was out of sight before grabbing one of the council members and slamming him against the wall. He gasped and tried to wriggle out of her grasp and she grinned dangerously, leaning in until her face was almost touching his. "What do we have here? A little spy intent on trapping us."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Put me down." She dragged him to a window.

"I'll let you go straight out the window. You're no sprite so you can't fly. How does a four story drop sound to you?"

"Why would you do that? I haven't done anything to you!" She sighed and stroked a finger down his cheek.

"You're right. You haven't done anything to me personally. You had other people do things. Now… No one here knows quite what I'm capable of. But you do, don't you Saffron?" He gulped slightly and nodded. She smiled at him. "You're going to be arrested by your own people because of this. And you're going to go quietly and help us not get caught by Athena. If you don't you won't be arrested because I'll deal with you however I see fit and there won't be enough of you left for evidence. Now give me the tracking device on you." Saffron trembled and she dropped him.

"There isn't one on me. The others have one, but I don't because I'm not drugged and could get away to tell Athena where you were and what you were planning… Who's the big guy?"

"Someone I'm sure you've heard of. Oh, and no telling them about this." She smirked and dragged him back over to the others as Mulch came back with Butler. Diana smiled and pointed to Saffron who had scooted away when Butler appeared. "If you two can get the rest, I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

"How did you know that was him?"

"He's the only one awake. We should be going." They nodded and Butler grabbed most of them before heading off. Mulch gave Diana one more dubious look before following him with the last one. Diana looked down at Saffron with a smile. "After you." He slowly got up and followed the others. Diana shook her head with a sigh and threw him over her shoulder before bolting down the stairs, knowing Butler would all ready have gotten outside. She stepped outside to see Butler all ready in the driver's seat of a van and Athena's car speed around the corner. She threw Saffron to them. "GO! Go now!" She ran towards the van as Butler hit the gas and managed to grab onto the sliding door, hanging on as they sped away from Athena. She started to pull herself into the van when they began shooting and managed to hit her arm. She flinched and accidentally let go of the door. A hand shot out to grab her and she looked up to see Artemis holding her. Another shot rang by and she looked ahead of them before looking back at Artemis. "Take the next corner!"

"Not until you're inside!" She shook her head and swung her legs up next to her.

"Let me go! Let me go when you take the corner!" He shook his head and held on tighter. Diana glared at him and shouted. "Take the corner Butler! You have to lose her!" Butler nodded and waited until he had almost passed it before turning sharply. Holly grabbed Artemis and pulled him inside, making him let go of Diana as she pushed off the van and went flying. She landed in a heap at the edge of the road and waited until Athena had stepped out of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! They make me so very happy!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Well my darling fans, this is the last chapter! I hope you've all enjoyed it so far and will enjoy this final chapter as well.**

* * *

><p>"You betrayed me again Diana." She looked up at her blankly.<p>

"My mistake. I didn't expect them to leave me." Athena knelt down and tapped a gun to her head.

"You shouldn't have helped them. You deserve what's coming to you. John! Load her up!" Diana let John roughly pick her up before looking straight at Athena.

"Please. I only wanted to get back to Italy. They promised to get me there even though I don't have a passport. I shouldn't have betrayed you. I should've asked you to get me there. I know you could." John threw her in the car and tied her arms and legs. Athena got in and looked over the seat at her.

"You're right. I could have." John sped back to Warrior Corp and carried her in through back doors until they reached Athena's office. She was waiting there with the special room open and waiting. Diana's eyes widened and she began to struggle.

"Please Miss Athena! Don't lock me in there again! I can help you! I won't betray you again! I have no reason to help them anymore!"

"You should have thought of that before." John chained her back to the wall with a sadistic grin.

"Payback time Diana. I have permission to do anything short of killing you." Diana glanced up as Athena shut the door, leaving her alone with John.

Athena came in to see her two days later and skirted around the mess in distaste, scolding John for not cleaning it up. Athena went as close to Diana as she could before shrugging and stepping in a puddle to get next to her. Diana flinched slightly as Athena reached up to place a hand against her cheek.

"Tell me where they are dear and you'll get one days reprieve."

"I… don't… know." She gasped out hoarsely.

"I don't like to do this to you, but you not giving me any choice."

"Here's… a choice… Let me… go."

"I can't do that. Not after all the trouble you've caused me. My corporation is almost ruined because of you and that boy. Now tell me where they are!" Athena scratched down her cheek and Diana flinched again.

"I don't know… Please… Let me go…" Athena stepped back and let John take her place.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Goodbye Diana." She turned to leave and Diana panicked.

"No! No! Please! I can help you!"

"You're of no use to me dear." Diana paused at her words.

"… I know someone that could be."

"Unless you have one of the People on call, I doubt that."

"Wait! He's not on call, and they don't like him. He's a master thief and murderer and has a lack of morals. But I know him and I know about where he his. You could recruit his help. The People were never able to catch him." Athena looked back at her.

"He's one of them?'

"…He's half elf and… might help you if the rewards are… enough." Athena smiled.

"Thank you Diana. I'll look him up."

"You have to let me go!"

"I never said that."

"Please… No one knows his whereabouts but me. Even the People only have a vague idea… I could lead you to him."

"And in exchange we let you go?"

"Yes. Please." Athena smiled.

"I'll let you go if he agrees."

"…Okay."

"It's a deal then, and if you betray me again I'll have you killed. Get her cleaned up John. We'll leave in twenty minutes." John scowled and hit her as he unlocked the chain, forcing her harshly onto the ground.

"Miss Athena is too easy on you." He hauled her up and down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Holly glared at Artemis while he glared back, Butler and Mulch looking between them cautiously. A few minutes of this and Holly finally broke the silence.<p>

"Do what you want Mud Boy. Leave me out of it. She's not worth it."

"She helped us knowing what could happen."

"We can't even get to her! We didn't make it through Athena's security last time!"

"We don't have to. Diana should be able to talk Athena into taking her to Italy somehow." Holly shook her head.

"Then she can get away on her own."

"Why are you so against helping her?" Holly sighed.

"Because if we do find her I'm going to arrest her. The only way I can help her is to let her escape on her own."

"Arrest her? Why?" Mulch shouted and Holly looked at him.

"Because she's a criminal."

"So what? Are you arresting me too?"

"You don't get it! Foaly told me this before I came to help you! You ever heard of Thorn?"

"Diana used that as her last name…"

"That's because the LEP called her that to help identify her. Thorn is a notorious criminal. Theft, kidnapping, murder, you name it and he's had a hand in it. He doesn't care what he hurts either. He's murdered demons, humans, elves, goblins, dwarfs and anything in between. Have you heard of him Artemis? He's wanted in every country I think." Artemis nodded.

"Of course I've heard of him. Even I wouldn't want to work with him. What does this have to do with Diana?"

"He apparently was almost captured once. He was surrounded and… Diana helped him. She attacked the LEP in order to save him. They both escaped, but she got put on record next to him. We used his name for her last one to help identify her."

"So a human was able to best you before me then?"

"No… Thorn isn't human. He's a mixture actually. Half elf, one fourth demon, and one forth human. He still has magic even though he's broken into houses multiple times because of this." Artemis closed his eyes to think for a minute.

"Diana helped save the council. That should negate her helping Thorn. Can you contact Foaly and check with that?" Holly smiled and hit a button on her helmet. Artemis left her to it and went to his study to try and find out where Athena was and more information about Thorn. Holly came in a while later and he glanced at her.

"They agreed to let her go, but we don't owe her anything and have no reason to help her." Artemis nodded.

"Just because you have no reason to help does not mean you can't… or won't."

"I know… I just can't decide if it's worth it. The only reason I can think of for Diana to want to go to Italy so bad is because he's rumored to be there."

"Only one way to find out. I all ready have papers and a plane ready."

* * *

><p>Diana didn't even try to run away once they got to Italy, the shock collar heavy around her throat. She looked around as Athena got her past security with a wad of cash. Athena smiled down at Diana and pointed to John.<p>

"He's getting a car for us now. Where are we going to meet this man?"

"The… Vatican. He should be around there…"

"And if he's not?" Diana shuddered slightly and shook her head.

"He better be… Miss Athena… He always returns there eventually. Please, once I show you the place… Please let me go." Athena laughed cruelly and pushed her into the car.

"Now why would I do something like that?" Diana flinched and bit back a yelp as Athena shocked her on a low level. Athena smirked back at her, "Don't tempt me dear. Seeing you writhe in pain is far too entertaining." Diana stared out the window until they reached the Vatican. She looked around and pointed to an abandoned building nearby once they dragged her outside.

"There. He should be there."

"He better be, for your sake." Athena walked into the building, making John grab Diana and haul her after them. They wandered throughout the entire building, only finding one room that looked even slightly lived in. Athena finally turned to Diana with a small glare. "Well? Where is he? Or did you try to lead us into a trap?"

"No…" Athena turned on the collar again, making Diana yelp and fall to the floor. "Please! Stop! The roof! Try the roof!" Athena smiled and switched it off as Diana shook on the floor.

"The roof it is. I'm going to wait at the stairs. John, remind her why she shouldn't cross us."

"Of course Miss Athena." He grinned and Diana tried to scramble away as Athena disappeared around the corner.

"No!"

John dragged her over to Athena half an hour later. Athena smiled at the sight and started up the stairs. John dragged her roughly up the stairs, purposely causing her to slam into each step and the walls. Diana hardly even reacted as she began bleeding some more and just let herself be dragged. They heard someone speak and hurried the rest of the way, emerging into the sunlight as Athena spoke.

"Are you Thorn by any chance?" The man looked over the three of them, his gaze resting on Diana for a while before shifting casually back to Athena.

"Why are you asking me such a question girl?" Athena smiled.

"I had a business proposition for you. With your help I should be able to achieve my goals. You'd be handsomely rewarded of course, but if you do not believe you could do it I understand." He smirked.

"Your attempt to rile me is pitiful. Yes, I am Thorn, and I am curious to know why you brought trash here with you." Athena scowled down at Diana.

"She knew where you would be. She led me here and in exchange I haven't had her killed." Thorn turned to face them fully and took a few casual steps until he was only a few feet away.

"And now that you've found me?"

"She's no longer useful to me. I promised I would let her go if you agreed to help me. So?"

"So keep your word." Athena began to grin, but Thorn beat her to it with a smirk. "I have no reason to help you." Athena hissed and glanced at Diana before nodding. John picked Diana up and held her over the edge of the building with a sadistic grin. Diana never took her eyes off of Thorn and he watched her back.

* * *

><p>Artemis continued using satellites to try and find her while Butler looked through binoculars. A minute later and he grabbed Artemis' shoulder and pointed to an old building near the Vatican.<p>

"I've found her, but she's in trouble." Artemis grabbed the binoculars and peered out the window before sighing. He turned to Mulch and Holly.

"They're about to kill her by throwing her off a building while she's severely injured."

"What?"

"How far away?"

"Far enough to make it impossible to get to her in time. Unless they decide against it or draw it out."

"So let's go all ready!" Artemis nodded and turned to look out the window again.

"Yes. We have far too little time Butler."

"Understood." He took off down the road as Artemis passed the binoculars to Holly so she could assess the situation. It didn't look good.

* * *

><p>Diana watched Thorn as the hand holding her loosened. She sighed and let herself go limp as John let go. Thorn waited until he could see the hand lessen its grip before charging at Athena and hitting her with enough force to knock her off the building. John leapt for her and managed to grab her as Thorn hauled Diana back onto the roof. Athena and John glared at him.<p>

"Why would you help her? I was told you had no morals!" He stood up and smirked wickedly.

"I don't normally, but I can't let someone like you kill Diana." Athena grabbed a gun and the remote.

"Then you are worthless too." She shot at him and turned the collar on high. Diana screamed in pain and Thorn dodged the bullet with ease as he looked down at her in confusion. He glowered at Athena when he noticed the collar, his voice taking on a dark tone.

"Turn it off." He dodged another bullet and began to advance on her and John. "Turn it off now." Fire began to form at his fingers and Athena's eyes widened as she emptied the gun, John following suit. A moment later and they dropped the guns as he brushed his hands against the back of their necks. "Didn't anyone tell you not to play with fire?" Artemis, Holly, and Butler came onto the roof in time to hear them as Mulch stayed in the shadows. Athena shook her head slightly and switched off the collar.

"I don't understand… Why?" Thorn grabbed them, the flames wrapping around their throats.

"Never try to kill my daughter." With that, he threw them both off the building and let them burn their way to the ground before walking back to Diana. He finally looked back at the others and sneered when he saw Holly. "Did you come to arrest me?" Holly just stared at him in shock. Artemis took a step forward.

"We came for her."

"What use is she to you?"

"We came to help her. We're friends." Thorn raised a brow as he looked down to see her unconscious before looking back up at them.

"I know she has a warrant out for her arrest. Why would an elf, a former member of LEP, not want to arrest her? Or myself?"

"She does want to arrest you, but Diana has helped us and the warrant is no longer in effect." Artemis glanced back at Holly. "She won't arrest you if you leave here and Diana will have no more affiliation with you either. It would be beneficial to you both."

"I am not going to leave her with the likes of you."

"I cannot stop her from trying to arrest you or from giving Diana another warrant. If you care about your daughter at all, you will let her go." Thorn glared at them all and took a step forward, his hands beginning to light again. He took another step when a hand grabbed his. He scowled down at Diana as she gripped him tighter.

"Leave... I came here to… kill you anyway. We'll be even. Completely. I'm not like you…" The fire faded as he watched her before looking back at Artemis.

"Let there be no doubt in your mind. If she dies because of you, I will destroy you and everything related to you." He looked back down at Diana. "I went back for you." He pulled out of her grasp and ran to the edge of the building, leaping to the next one and disappearing. Diana slumped back onto the ground and quickly fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Diana woke up in dark room on a soft bed. She barely shifted to look around, fearful of her wounds. When nothing hurt she experimentally lifted her arms. A few minutes later and she sat up, her legs dangling over the edge of the bed. She slowly tried to stand up and was surprised to find she had some strength, however limited it was. She stagger to the window and looked outside to see that it was night. She looked harder and noticed the wall surrounding the building before stumbling back to the bed and letting her head fall into her hands. She stayed like that until the door opened and she barely glanced up. She looked away immediately as Artemis sat next to her. He sat there for a few minutes until the silence overwhelmed her.<p>

"Are you surprised?"

"About what exactly?" She stole a glance at him to find he wasn't even looking at her.

"About Thorn."

"… Yes. I had thought you were completely human. I never would have guessed that he's your father." Diana stared at the floor for a minute.

"… You could have left me. No one would have blamed you."

"On the contrary. Mulch and Butler would have been very upset."

"And you?" She blurted out before thinking. After waiting a moment she opened her mouth to take it back, but he stopped her.

"I would have been upset with myself as well. I am glad that you're safe." Her mouth snapped shut and she looked away when he finally looked at her. "Holly healed you and left a few days ago. Mulch left yesterday. Butler and Juliet went to pick up a few things so I'm the only one here right now." Diana smiled slightly.

"And you're useless." Artemis almost smiled before looking away again.

"If you want to leave you're free to. I can't and won't stop you. However… you're welcome to stay." Diana shook her head.

"I can't bother you anymore. And neither one of us owes the other anything now."

"That doesn't mean you can't stay. Not everything has to be about what you owe."

"I'm no use to you either." He smiled at her.

"Yes, you are. And Butler likes you too."

"… Too?" She looked at him and he glanced away slightly. She smiled, "You like me. Even now that you know me so well… Amazing."

"Yes. I do like you, but whether you stay with me or not is completely up to you." Diana smirked and shifted so she was facing him fully.

"Okay. I'll stay with you. Just no more sadistic games." He turned towards her and she leaned forward and kissed him. She pulled back and he nodded slightly, for once at a loss for words.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! My first Artemis Fowl fic is at an end! I hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear your opinions! Review and goodbye! :) And for the record, I do try and take requests.<strong>


End file.
